User talk:Rainwillow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors theory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainwillow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- YatzSliversword (Talk) 2011-03-01T10:19:29 Sure I'll join your site! =D Gimme a link! 11:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) XD O.K. I can wait. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 12:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, here it is: So, does it work? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Can't wait to see it! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:09, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Go to the news board. There is a link to WTW IRC there. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yup. IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) WTW. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) K! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainwillow! Mistcloud22 01:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yah, why? Cheetahstar 1 2 3 12:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I can't stay to do IRC or anything like that, because I have to go to church like right now. Maybe around fourthis afternoon? If I remember? : ) Cheetahstar 1 2 3 12:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You on? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:21, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but, WTWiki IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) K! See the news board for a link. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) btw, Lionblaze needs a kit image. :) ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) WTWiki IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You on? 19:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 22:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 22:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Hi Raineh! :) Rainlegs Sure! -Rainlegs 'K! -Rainlegs Sorry I left! My comp. went kablooie. You still there? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I forgot to tell you this on IRC. What do you think about Splashpelt being deputy of Project: Characters? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The usual? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I took so long! D: You still there? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I probably sound lame right now but how do you get to IRC???Honeybreeze 11:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yupz. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) hi Rainwillow. I am the new leader of Project Userbox on this wiki, and I was wondering if you would accept being my deputy. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 20:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon thanks, heres the guildlines, i suggest you get farmilliar with them:http://watheory.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_theory_Wiki%3AUserbox%2FGuildlines [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 00:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Mmmkay. Shading, right? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) That's not good! :( I'll go work on it. BRB [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You know it! XD [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure! If you're still on. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You back now? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) My comp was being a total idiot so I couldn't ask this earlier. IRC? Cheetahtalk 12:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!! Hey, Rainwillow! I've decided to join the wiki! It seems like fun here! Cloudskye 18:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Meet you there! Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 12:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm at school. Sadly. I hate it. But the good thing is that it's Friday!! Cloudskye 13:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll help out wherever you need me. I even asked to join this wiki's version of PCA. Cloudskye 13:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:41, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yupz. See you there. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The usual? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:58, April 11, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) YES! SORRY. You there?? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) kk. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? I was watching a movie! D: ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) YEP. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:42, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Are YOU still on????? Please be on! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yepz. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Any time for IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Be you on? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 14:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Be you on? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I went to bed. Are you there? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) If you're on, IRC? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 10:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I might have time for IRC. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes. But I don't think I'll be able to stay on long, but I'll try. :P Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 13:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainwillow. i was wondering if project:Help Team could help Project:books out. if so, post a help request on the talkpage. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 21:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) #WarriorWiki on dA? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainey, we should SO meet on IRC one of these days! :D -Feathermoon whos sig is a disaster Hi Rainwillow. I was just going to say that it would help project help''team if you could possibly check back on project:books talkl page daily and maby work with your projects because being inactive might couse replacement. i would really really really be sad to see that happen! -Feathermoon IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword ''Ah, spring...✳ 10:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Joining PC Sorry to bother you, but it's been at least a month now and I'm not listed as a member of PC. Can you do that for me? Thanks! Mistystar123 15:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) hi Rainwillow. I`m here to let you know that Project:Help team is finally kicking into gear with project:Books. We will start by Advertising your project in a few obvious but various places on the wiki, and then we will discuss a couple other things that will remain annomynous until the time comes that yatz and i will speak to you about it. Also, good time to request a new deputy! :D just when you need it ;) Feathe[[User talk:Feathermoon|